


What Makes You Beautiful

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, High School, Humor, Multi, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 1992</p><p>Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes. Two best friend finally begins High school. They have been excited the whole summer. But when John walks through the door in to their class. That is when Sherlock falls in love. It is the love at first sight love that he have heard about so much. But never believed in. Will John and Sherlock find each other ? Cause everything can happen in 4 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi people. So this is my first Sherlock fanfic. I have posted before Glee fanfics. But i hope that you will like this. It is set in 1992. So i have done some research for the chapters i will need research for. But if you like this i hope you will leave a comment. Enjoy!

It was the first day of freshman year in high school that John came in to that door and was fresh as a penny. The year was 1992 Sherlock was 15 and young. Full of pimples and hormones. He saw himself as very awkward. He hated hes braces. That he wore those was something that future Sherlock would thank him for. He and hes best friend Molly Hooper had been excited over High school all summer. They were imagining all the boyfriends and girlfriend that they would get. All the cool parties and intresting people that they would meet. But the truth was that they were just two very awkward 15 year old teenagers. Molly with her big glasses and him with awkward braces. ”Exscuse me sir” was the words John spoke when he came in the classroom. A fast glance over the little crowd that was watching him with intrest. It was 20 people in the room.11 girls and 9 guys. Sherlock had always questioned himself about hes sexuality. And oh this boy made hes heart flatter in hes chest. ”Look how cute he is” Molly whispered on top of her breath. Sherlock nodded. This boy were cute with hes golden blonde hair and brown chocolate eyes. ”You can take the seat next to Sherlock” said Mr Gregson and pointed at Sherlock. Molly who also sat at the long table for three went ”Oh shit”. She used her hand to hide the big smile she had on her face. Sherlock thought for a brief second about hes brother Mycroft who now had a college boyfriend named Greg Lestrade. Was this the feeling that hes oler brother felt when he saw Greg for the first time ? John finally sat down next to Sherlock. It was like having a treasure next to you. John trummed with hes fingers at the table which only showed signs of boredom. Yes Sherlock had a good eye for deductions.   
”So welcome to Greenwhich high school-you will spend four years of your life here and some people say that high school is the best time in your life”   
And some say that it is the worse Sherlock thought. 

 

Nobody followed the normal scheduel that day. They just had the the lesson where their teacher gave them the information they needed. And then they went of to the cafeteria and then home. ”So isnt it exciting this far?” Molly asked when they were standing in the cafeteria and waiting in line. ”Yes it is very exciting but we have more to see” Sherlock muttered. He counted the lunch money he had. It was enough for todays dish and some chocolate milk. ”And isnt that Watson guy just too cute” Molly giggled. Hes best friend were so prescious. Full of giggles and hormones everywhere. ”I know you like him” Molly said a little too loud. Sherlock put directly hes hand on her mouth. ”Dont say that too loud” Sherlock said. Molly did never understand Sherlocks reasons for being Sherlock. All secrets and hush hush. ”It isnt anything to be ashamed of and think maybe he is gay too”. She whispered the G word just becasue she wouldnt dream of saying something like that to embaress her Best friend. ”I dont know if it is an good idea cause soon he will be of with all the girls who now already fantasizes about him” he said. They sat down at a table in the corner of the big cafeteria and ate. The chiken soup he had bought didnt quite taste like the one he used to get at home. ”Dont say that cause he is coming now” Molly said. Sherlock turned around and inhaled the water he was drinking. Which made him make small choking coughnig noises. 

”Hi Molly and Sherlock!” John said as he came with hes lunch and sat down. ”Do you have an extra seat here for me ?” John asked Sherlock. But Sherlock were almost coughing with a whole glass of water in hes breathing system. ”What is wrong with Sherlock ?” John asked. Molly tried to keep her self from laughing. ”He inhaled a whole glass of water when he saw that you were headed here” she said and broke into laughter. But John took this very seriously and used the ”scout” method to get the water out of Sherlocks lounges. After a few tries he finally maneged to make Sherlock cough up the water. She looked impressed. ”T..thank you” Sherlock said when he could breath properly again. John patted hes hand on Sherlock back. ”No problem”. Molly ate her sallad and probably thought Omg that man is so hot right now. ”So are you planning to do anything after school today” John asked. Sherock heart started to flutter like that again. ”Well i have to help my dad in the morgue todsy but i am sure that Sherlock is aviable for something” Molly said and glanced with Sherlock with a haha revenge face. ”Well...yeah i dont have anything to do today” he said and took one of hes black curls behind hes ear. ”Well i was thinking if we could go to the carnival that is outside of the city cause i have heard that it is quite a lot of fun there” John said. Molly nodded and made a thumbs up ”Yeah Sherlock you should really go you know you and John getting to know eachother”. Molly made a kissing noise which thankfully John didnt notice. But Sherlock really didnt have the courage to go out with hes new found crush. ”I dont know but i will have to check with mycroft if i am free today” Sherlock said. He blushed like a girl. ”What is a Mycroft ?” John asked. Molly laughed a little ”Mycroft is Sherlocks hot older brother” she said without thinking. Molly knew well that Sherlock was mentaly slapping her right now. But John didnt notice anything. ”Well we can go by your house and see” he said. Giving the blushing Sherlock a perfect cute smile. ”Okay” Sherlock said. They finished their foodand then they said goodbye to Molly and walked home to Sherlock.


End file.
